dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cássia Bisceglia
Cássia Bisceglia é um atriz, dubladora e roteirista brasileira. Formada pelo Teatro Escola Macunaima em 2001. Graduou-se em Letras pela Universidade Federal de São Paulo e Iniciou sua carreira como dubladora em 2007. Seus principais trabalhos: Séries: Gotham: Bárbara Kean, atriz: Érin Richards Friends: Rachel, atriz: Jeniffer Aniston Doctor Who: Amy Pound, atriz: Karen Gillan Bitten: Elena Michael, atriz: Laura Vandervoot How to Get Away Witch Murder: Karla Souza, atriz: Laurel Castilho Downton Abbey: Edith, atriz: Laura Carmichael Os Pilares da Terra: Aliena, atriz: Hayley Atwell Once Upon a time: Mulan, atriz: Jamie Chung Empire: Anika Calloun, atriz: Grace Gealley A Rainha do Sul: Teresa Mendoza, atriz: Alice Braga You me her: Carmen, atriz: Jennifer Spence Continuum: personagem: Betty, atriz: Jennifer Spence Travelers: Grace Day, atriz: Jennifer Spence Segundo Roxy Roxi, atriz: Julieta Otero Elite: personagem: investigadora, atriz: Perfume: Nadja, atriz: Friederike Becht Conviction: Hayes Morrison, atriz: Hayley Atwell Filhos da Anarquia: Tara Knowles, atriz: Maggie Stiff Longas: · The Romantics: personagem: Tripler, atriz: Malin Akerman · The final girls: personagem: Nancy, atriz: Malin · As sufragistas, personagem: Violet, atriz: Anne Marie Duff · Você vai conhecer o homem dos seus sonhos: personagem: Dia, atriz Freida Pinto · O solteirão: personagem: Allyson Karsh, atriz: Imogen Poots · O Concerto: personagem: Anne Marie Jacquet, atriz: Mélanie Laurent · A novel Romance: personagem: Sophie, atriz: Amy Acher · Samba: personagem: Manu, atriz: Izia Higelin · Ibiza: personagem: Harper, atriz: Gilian Jacobs · O maior amor do mundo: personagem: personagem:Sandy, atriz: Jennifer Aniston · Twelve trees of Christmas: personagem: Cheri, atriz: Lindy Booth Cinema · Que mal eu fiz a Deus: personagem: Odile, atriz: Julian Piaton · Need for speed: personagem: Julia Madoon, atriz: Imogen Poots · O que de verdade importa: personagem: Cecília, atriz: Camilla Luddington · O quarto dos esquecidos, personagem: Dana, atriz: Kate Beckinsale · Wolverine o imortal: personagem: Yukio, atriz: Rila Fukushima · Bem-Hur: personagem: Sther, atriz: Nazanin Boniadi · O Apocalipse: personagem: personagem: Nicky Whelan, atriz: Nicky Whelan · No mundo da lua: · Zootopia: Essa Cidade é o Bicho, personagem: Gazela, Shakira · Homem formiga I e II, personagem: personagem: Maggie, atriz: Judy Greer Desenhos: · Patrulha canina: fazendeira Yumi · Avengers, personagem: Viúva Negra · Pokémon: personagem: Grace · Littlest pet shop, personagem: Minka · Ultimate homem aranha, personagem: Tigresa Branca · Pinky Malinky, personagem: Dizzy Realitys · Food Hunters: apresentadora: Lorena Garcia · Troca de estilos América Latina, apresentadora: Daniela Magún · Quanto mais doce melhor, apresentadora: Yolanda · Just us tatoo, tatuadora: Charl Davies · Keeping up with the Kardashians: Kim Kardashia Novelas: · Amores Verdadeiros: personagem: Adriana Balvanera, atriz Natália Esperon · Teresa: Fernanda: personagem: Castillo, Luisa, atriz: Labarrera Azuela · Grachi: personagem: Matilda, atriz: Kimberly dos Ramos · Violeta: personagem: Naty, atriz: Alba Rico * Senhora do Ar (2ª Temporada) '''em Gormiti * '''Yukio em Wolverine Imortal * Matilda '''em Grachi * '''Naty '''em Violetta * '''Nina Sayers '''em Cisne Negro * '''Molly Garfunkel '''em How to Rock * '''Ava Ayala/Tigresa Branca '''em Ultimate Homem Aranha * '''Julia Maddon em Need For Speed * Nanny McPhee em Nanny McPhee e as aventuras de crianças